militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
120th New York Volunteer Infantry
The 120th New York Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 120th New York Infantry was organized at Kingston, New York and mustered in for three years service on August 22, 1862 under the command of Colonel George Henry Sharpe. The regiment was attached to Whipple's Brigade, Defenses of Washington, D.C., to October 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, III Corps, Army of the Potomac, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, III Corps, to March 1864. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, II Corps, to May 1864. 4th Brigade, 3rd Division, II Corps, to July 1864. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, II Corps, to June 1865. The 120th New York Infantry mustered out of service June 3, 1865. Veterans and recruits whose enlistments had not expired were transferred to the 73rd New York Infantry. Detailed service Left New York for Washington, D.C., August 24, 1862. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D. C., until November 1862. At Fairfax Station, Va., until November 25. Operations on the Orange & Alexandria Railroad November 10–12. Rappahannock Campaign December 1862 to June 1863. Battle of Fredericksburg, December 12–15, 1862. At Falmouth, Va., until April 1863. "Mud March" January 20–24. Operations at Rappahannock Bridge and Grove Church February 5–7. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27 – May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11 – July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee to Manassas Gap, Va., July 5–24. Wapping Heights July 23. Duty on line of the Rappahannock and Rapidan until October. Advance from the Rappahannock to the Rapidan September 13–17. Bristoe Campaign October 8–22. James City October 8, 9 and 10. Russell's Ford, Robertson's River, and Bethesda Church October 10. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Kelly's Ford November 7. Mine Run Campaign November 26 – December 2. Payne's Farm November 27. Mine Run November 28–30. Duty near Brandy Station until May 1864. Demonstration on the Rapidan February 6–7. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James May 3 – June 15. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7, Laurel Hill May 8, Spotsylvania May 8–12, Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient or "Bloody Angle" May 12. Harris Farm or Fredericksburg Road May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 16–18. Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Jerusalem Plank Road, Weldon Railroad, June 22–23, 1864. Demonstration north of the James River, July 27–29. Deep Bottom, July 27–28. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30 (reserve). Demonstration north of the James River, August 13–20. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18. Poplar Springs Church, September 29 – October 2. Boydton Plank Road, Hatcher's Run, October 27–28. Front of Forts Hascall and Morton November 5. Reconnaissance to Hatcher's Run December 9–10. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Watkins' House March 25. Appomattox Campaign March 28 – April 9. Boydton and White Oak Roads March 29–31. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Sailor's Creek April 6. High Bridge, Farmville, April 7. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. At Burkesville until May 2. Moved to Washington, D.C., May 2–12. Grand Review of the Armies May 23. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 333 men during service; 11 officers and 140 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 179 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel George Henry Sharpe * Lieutenant Colonel Cornelius D. Westbrook - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg until wounded in action on July 2 * Major John R. Tappen - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg after Ltc Westbrook was wounded See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Fiftieth Anniversary of the Muster Into Service of the One Hundred and Twentieth Regiment, N.Y.V. in the War for the Union Celebrated at Kingston, New York, August 22nd, 1912 (Kingston, NY: Freeman Pub. Co.), 1912. * Santvoord, C. Van. The One Hundred and Twentieth Regiment New York State Volunteers: A Narrative of Its Services in the War for the Union (Roundout, NY: Press of the Kingston Freeman), 1894. in 1983 * Sharpe, George H. & Theodore B. Gates. Addresses Delivered at Music Hall, Kingston, at the Seventh Annual Meeting of the 120th Regimental Union (Kingston, NY: Daily Freeman Steam Print. House), 1875. * Wilber, Eseck G. May God in His Mercy Spare Our Lives: The Civil War Letters and Diary of Eseck G. Wilber, Co. K, 120th NYV (Cairo, NY: Cairo Historical Society), 2013. ISBN 1-3045-1619-9 ;Attribution * External links * 120th New York Infantry monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:New York Civil War regiments